Abstract LSUHSC CARC Experimental and Analytical Core The Experimental and Analytical Core provides essential services in support of the research conducted by the Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC) Comprehensive Alcohol-HIV/AIDS Research Center (CARC). The Core will facilitate bidirectional translational cross-sectional and longitudinal investigations of at-risk alcohol use and comorbidities among in-care persons living with HIV (PLWH) enrolled in the New Orleans Alcohol Use in HIV (NOAH) Study and in a new cohort of seronegative individuals. Mechanistic studies in chronic binge alcohol (CBA) simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV)-infected male rhesus macaques will complement clinical studies. The Core will provide an integrated platform for biospecimen storage and analysis of diverse biospecimens collected from clinical and preclinical studies. Major strengths of the Core include established, quality controlled clinical and nonhuman primate (NHP) experimental protocols, analytical tools, sophisticated instrumentation, and the potential to develop and implement novel assays to test hypotheses. The responsibilities of the Core will be guided by the four specific aims: (1) To operationalize and conduct bidirectional translational research studies on alcohol-mediated mechanisms impacting health outcomes in PLWH; (2) To collect, process, and biobank biospecimens from the translational studies; (3) To analyze biospecimens and expedite transfer of clinical data and assay results to the CARC database (operated within the Administrative Core); and (4) To train faculty, pre- and postdoctoral fellows, and staff on alcohol-related translational research and the analysis of biological samples. Thus, the Core will support studies proposed by CARC investigators through (a) ensuring regulatory compliance for all NHP and human subject studies; (b) facilitating bidirectional translational opportunities for basic and clinical researchers; (c) ensuring quality control in processing and storage of biospecimens and guaranteeing data collected from longitudinal studies are consistent over time; (d) centralizing performance of all assays to ensure quality control and reproducibility of analytical procedures; (e) ensuring that limiting samples are used for the highest priority multiple assays; and f) training personnel and trainees in the use of NHPs, basics of clinical research, and state-of-art analytical procedures. The Core will synergize with existing LSUHSC resources including the Louisiana Clinical and Translational Science (LA CaTS) Center, Division of Animal Care, and the Louisiana Cancer Research Center to meet these objectives. The Core will leverage on the expertise, experience, and resources to guarantee best practices and quality control and adherence to regulatory guidelines. Centralizing CARC experimental and analytical activities ensures that rigor, integrity, and transparency in the design and conduct of human and preclinical research is maintained across all CARC projects.